The Truth (Rewrite)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (REWRITE OF A ONE-SHOT I DID) Gumball is aware that he's a cartoon character. He knows, everything about it really. One day, Darwin catches him talking to someone on the phone in the basement. Soon enough, Gumball's going to have to tell the truth. But it might just be the end of it too. (WARNING THIS STORY WILL HIT YOU IN THE FEELS HARD!) (OBVIOUSLY A ONE-SHOT)


**It's normal to rewrite one-shots right? Eh, probably.**

**Okay, let me explain a few things.**

**This story is a REWRITE of the previously named "The Truth" one-shot I wrote here on Fanfiction back in 2018, early 2019-ish.**

**Basically, that version kind of sucked. So, I'm rewriting it into something better.**

**It's based off the idea of Gumball being aware that he's a cartoon character in a TV show. To explain, he tries not to tell anybody, because he knows they would freak out and question their existance. **

**But eventually, Darwin finds out.**

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**This takes place after the events to Season 4's "The Bus". Sorry I didn't have much I really wanted this to take place in. Oof.**

**Now WARNING! THE ENDING WILL HIT YOU HARD IN THE FEELS! I ALREADY SAID IT IN THE DISC BUT YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY KNOW THIS. IT HITS A LOT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IT EVEN MADE ME, THE AUTHOR OF THE FLIPPIN STORY, AKA THE ONE WHO FLIPPIN WROTE IT, CRY.**

**If you didn't notice, the ending also refernces the fan-made song "Fish Out Of Water" by CG5. It's on YouTube. UwU**

**Well, enjoy this tear-fest!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

You're a cartoon. You're only just a cartoon.

This was the phrase Gumball often repeated in his head, in order not to forget and have to learn everything all over again. Well, not like he WOULD forget anything.

The thought did weird him out half the time, considering people were technically watching his every move, what he said, or what anybody else would do. But, there wasn't really much he could do to change that.

Yes, he was aware that none of the town Elmore, was in fact real. Nothing here was.

It did hurt to know that everyone he knew and loved weren't real either, but again, he couldn't fix that.

He knew about his creator. He knew about the company that made what was his show. And he even knew about what would happen each episode. Of course he has to act like he's first seeing it and all. But he already knows every move. Every conversation, every one-liner, and every plot that was going to start.

But today, it sounds like somebody else will see it too.

* * *

It was another day in Elmore, as Gumball and Darwin went home after a long day of fun adventures.

"Today was great!" Darwin said, a big smile on his face. "I can't believe you fought Rob off a plane! A _plane_!"

"Yep," Gumball replied, grinning. "it was pretty cool."

The two heard a phone ring, much to Darwin's confusion.

Gumball however, knew where it was coming from. He took out his phone and answered. "Hello? Oh. Just one second."

He gave a glance at Darwin, before heading down into the basement, in order for nobody else to hear the conversation.

Darwin was confused, since this sounded unusual. He sneakily followed his brother, who was unaware of his presence.

Gumball made it to the bottom of the stairs, while Darwin stood there almost all the way down, listening to the call.

"Okay, so what is it Mic? Huh? Oh yeah.. Sorry.. So what is it Mr. Graves?"

Darwin raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_Who's he talking_ to?..' He thought.

"Uh huh. So a new episode thing right? A.. Dream thing? Ok.. Which dream do I have?"

'_Dream thing?_'

"Falling from my bed? That sounds okay. Wait.. And I'm falling from the sky and all that stuff?"

'_Okay now that's just_ concerning.'

"Oh okay. Yeah, I still remember. Not that it's gonna leave my brain or anything.. Bye now."

Gumball hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket. Turning around to go upstairs, he had a look of surprise and worry, as he noticed Darwin at the stairs, with a confused expression.

"Gumball who were you talking to?.. And what was all that stuff I heard?.."

"I.. Uh.." Gumball was panicking, since Darwin wasn't exactly supposed to know anything about this.

He sighed, now realizing this day was going to come eventually. That day, was today.

"Darwin, I have to tell you something.."

Darwin came down the steps farther, the tapping of his shoes echoing in the room. He eventually was at the bottom, and face to face with his brother.

Gumball took a deep breath, and exhaled, since what he was going to explain might not make sense at first. Heck, at all.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest.. But.. Here I go.."

Darwin waited patiently for his brother to continue.

"Darwin.. We.. We're... We're.." Gumball sighed. "We're not real.."

"What?.." Darwin was puzzled by this.

"I know.. It kinda sounds like I'm crazy, but it's true.. We're cartoon characters.."

"I.. I don't understand.. What are you talking about?.." Darwin was greatly confused now, trying to grasp what Gumball was saying, but couldn't. Cartoons? What did he mean by that?

"Remember all those weird moments.. Like when our voices changed?.." Gumball questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah.."

He continued. "Well... They often call me so they can let me in on things.. Like what's gonna happen tomorrow, or what I'll say next.. Etc.."

"Who's.. They?.."

Gumball sighed yet again, knowing this would be asked. "They.. Being the people.. That make our show.. The people that draw us, voice us, everything we are.. Like our creator.."

"I still don't understand Gumball.. Are you saying that nothing's real?.. And that.. Everyone I know and love never existed?.." Darwin had tears in his eyes, as he was desperately trying to process this.

"I know.. It's a lot to take in.. But.. It's okay.. Everyone still has some kind of freedom-"

"No we don't! We're basically being controlled by.. Those guys right?! It means they're probably controlling what I do and say! And.. I don't want that.."

Gumball looked worried, trying to calm his brother down. "They don't control everything.. We still have some freedom.. I mean, how do you think we're talking about this right now?"

"Gumball?.."

"Yeah?.."

"What happens when it ends?.."

Gumball was a little startled by this question, since he didn't exactly know either. "I.."

"Would we.. Just disappear?... Into nothingness?.." Darwin asked, clearly frightened and worried.

"I don't know.. But it's probably not that.." Gumball replied, glancing over to the side.

"Would time just stop then?.. Would we just repeat.. To the very beginning again?.."

"I don't know what will happen.. But I know we won't die.." Gumball tried to reassure his brother about all this, since this was all still overwhelming for Darwin.

"Really?.."

"Really." Gumball embraced Darwin into a hug, who gladly accepted it. "You can't tell anybody else about this though.. Considering the whole freaking out thing.. You understand, right?.."

Darwin nodded reluctantly, calming down, but still worried. "Yes.. I understand.."

"Come on, we can go watch TV to calm our nerves. Just.. Don't panic, everything's fine.."

"Okay.."

The two left the basement, and went to watch TV, as planned.

"Oh and Darwin?.."

Darwin turned to face Gumball. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it too much. It's.. Not really all that bad.."

"Are you sure?.." The goldfish questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive."

Darwin gave a slight smile, still a little freaked out, but relieved.

* * *

**A FEW SEASONS LATER.. (After Season 6)**

Citizens screamed, seeing large chunks of earth swallowed up into the static. Rips were seen in the sky, sucking in almost everything in sight.

Gumball and Darwin were running for their life, fear and horror seen in their eyes. The static rips had already taken their family and friends in.

They jumped over broken sidewalks and roads, the world around them distorting and glitching. Screams were heard everywhere, as people were taken in.

The two screamed, as the ground opened up beneath them, static shown below. Luckily, they quickly grabbed onto the edge, but.. It was distorting and disappearing fast.

They should've listened to Rob. Well, everyone else anyway. Not that Gumball really needed to, since he already knew about the show and the fact it would end sometime. But.. He didn't know this would be the ending.

"Gumball remember when you told me about us not being real?" Darwin asked, hurt and fear in his voice. "I thought.. You said we wouldn't die.."

"I didn't know about this! They never told me about it! I.. Thought we'd be okay.." Gumball was generally confused. This was no act anymore.

"I don't want to go.." Tears streamed down Darwin's face, as he clutched onto his brother's paw. "Not like this.."

"I know.." Gumball held onto Darwin's fin as well. "But.. It'll probably be okay.. Everything's going to be okay.."

The ground was disappearing fast. Nobody was left in town.

"Gumball, you're the best brother and friend I could ask for.. And.. I'm glad I get to spend my last moments with you.." Darwin's fin slipped, but he still held onto Gumball.

"Same here Darwin.." Gumball replied, only suspended by one paw. "I'll never forget you.. Well.. If I'm ever conscious again.."

The two smiled at each other, each whispering the same words.

"Goodbye.."

The ground finally gave way, and dropped the two in. Gumball and Darwin held onto each other, not screaming, but crying silently.

They knew it was the end to their amazing world.

As they fell, Gumball began to sing, a rather familiar tune.

_"You're my half brother and my full fledged friend~"_

Darwin then too, sang along.

_"Buddies forever from beginning to the end.."_

They then sang together, falling deeper and deeper into the static.

_"Nobody's a nobody.. And everybody is weird like you and me.."_

_"Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there~" _(Darwin)

The song was sang more sadder, and slower, melancholic mostly.. But.. It was good. They still had each other.

_"If two things act as one, are they still a pair?~"_

_"Nobody's a nobody, and everybody is weird like you and me.."_

The static engulfed them, as the lyrics became softer, and soon faded off to the nothingness called the Void.

This little world they lived in...

It's been amazing.


End file.
